Drabbles
by Still Dazzled
Summary: Random drabbles. I was bored. Rating may change to T later. please R&R.
1. This proves I'm insane

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a BBxRae movie

Okay this is not a story.

This is just some random Teen Titans drabbles

The next chapter will be a short story though

So… yeah.

* * *

I was in science class, and this kid was doing this really boring presentation. So I kind of drifted off. And I started thinking. What happens to Beast Boys clothes when he morphs into animals? (seriously, can you guys tell me?)

I couldn't figure it out, so I asked my friends at lunch. We got into this huge conversation about it. My friend Kimi came up with the theory that he can, like, make the molecules of his clothes disappear and reappear.

My friend Nicole suddenly burst out, "Why the heck are we talking about this, we sound like nerds!"

Then we were all, like, "Because it's awesome!"

Somehow we all started discussing random episodes. So my friend Rachel asked what episode it was were Slade told Robin he wanted to be his "father figure", and then Robin replied, "I already have a father figure", and then that bat appeared.

And then I burst out, "OMG Nicole! We do sound like nerds! We are talking about a show were a homicidal maniac wants to be the father figure to the apprentice of Batman!"

Then my friend Rachel yelled "Oh my god, it's just like star Wars!"

Then we all burst out laughing hysterically.

And everyone else in the room stared at us.

* * *

Later that day I asked my friend Bee (grr… she won't let me say her real name!), how the whole BBxRae thing got started. She told me she didn't know (I know now), but she thought that they made a horrible couple. So we got in a huge argument over it and my friend Anthony just looks at us and goes, "Should I know what the heck you're talking about?"

I spent the rest of the day, trying to teach him about the Teen Titans.

He still doesn't get it.

* * *

I was looking through my science book, when I saw the word "Tamarin." It showed a picture of a small orange monkey (Really, look it up). I told Nicole, but I must have been talking fast or something because she said, "Wait. Did you say that Starfire is a small orange monkey?!"

* * *

So yeah, you people should try doing this, it's really fun. And it passes the time!

Adios!


	2. Horton the Time Traveler

Good news people! If a lot of this doesn't make sense, good that means your human. If this all does make perfect sense to you, I'm calling the FBI.

noradina- thanks for reviewing.

Liana: I own the Teen Titans.

Raven: No you don't.

Liana: Shhh… they don't know that…

* * *

**Horton Hears a Who**

It was movie night at Titans Tower.

"Whose turn is it to pick?" Beast boy asked Robin.

"I think its Starfire's turn." he replied.

Starfire ran to the movie rack. "Ooh, friends, let's watch this one!" she said holding up a copy of Horton Hears a Who.

"That's my cue to leave." said Raven in her usual monotone.

The movie was uneventful.

Right when the movie ended, Beast Boy looked out the window and ran outside.

"Man," said Cyborg, "What if there really are little people living on a dandelion?"

Beast Boy suddenly came running in holding a dandelion. "Hey guys," he said, "I get a wish!"

Raven was walking into the kitchen.

Just as Beast boy was about to blow, Starfire screamed, "Nooooooo!", and wacked him on the head with a frying pan.

"What was that for!" cried Beast Boy.

"You nearly killed the citizens of the Ville of Who!" she exclaimed.

"Wow." said Raven, "I think I'll stay next time."

* * *

**The Future (dun dun dunnn!!!!)**

"Hey Raven?" asked Beast Boy

"Yes?"

"Is there a spell to take you to the future?"

"Why in the world would you want to go to the future?"

"So I can see what it's like."

"That's impossible."

"How so?"

"Well if you went to the future, the future would already change since you time traveled. Plus, the future would be different, because if you were there, you would have basically disappeared. So you would have no future. And even if you could see your future, since you've seen it, you might try and change it, or even just by being there the future wouldn't be the same anymore. So there's really no point."

"Jeez," Beast Boy said, "I'm sorry I asked."

* * *

I think I might fail math this quarter, seeing as I have the attention span of a butterfly, and all I can think about, is my stories.

So please review. And unlike Miss Me (please read that to), I'm going to update whenever I feel like it. So sorry that whole 10 reviews thing only works on Miss Me.


	3. Puffles

This is not really part of the story. I just felt the need to tell you guys this. So my little brother was playing puffle roundup on clubpenguin and I started pointing at all the puffles and naming them. Here's what I came up with.

Black- Raven

Green- Beast Boy

Purple- Starfire

Red- Robin (If only there was a stoplight colored one.)

Blue-Cyborg

Pink- Jinx

Yellow- Bumblebee

White- ?

So if you have an idea for white… help me!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Raven

Hola!!!! Here is another bit of randomness. I decided I will post my favorite idea for white in a few chapters. So thanks for reading this far.

* * *

**R**evolves

**A**round a

**V**ery

**E**nergetic

**N**utcase

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter ever, but this is were I vent my randomness, so sue me.

Adios!


End file.
